


Keep You Safe

by Redtailedhero



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reid, Spencer - Freeform, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redtailedhero/pseuds/Redtailedhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a request on tumblr.<br/>Rquest: Can someone make a drabble based off the imagine where Reid helps the reader sleep because they haven’t in like 2 days because of nightmares?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep You Safe

Her head rested in her hands as her elbows sat on her desk. She stared at the file before her with bloodshot eyes. A picture of a man in his early forties stared back at her. He was her captor; kept her away from her team for days and did some physical and mental damage to her. She pushed the file away from her and shook her head before placing her forehead on her arm, resting on the desk.  
He watched her from his spot in the kitchen, a cup of coffee in his hand. He knew she wasn’t okay, he knew because he went through the same thing. He wasn’t okay when they found him and she most definitely wasn’t okay when they found her. He shuddered and the images of her motionless and bloodied body that was burned into his brain. They were lucky they found her, they would have lost her. He would have lost her.  
He watched her body jerk up into a sitting position, her hands gripping her desk in a death grip as she breathed heavily, eyes wide. It was interesting to watch her calm herself; closing her eyes her took deep and slow breathes and she clenched and unclenched her fists in patterns of three. He made his way over to her. “Veronica.” He spoke softly but she jumped in her chair as if he yelled her name suddenly. “Oh, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Her hand was over her heart willing its wild thumping to calm. “No, it’s fine.” She forced a smile at him. “What can I do for you Reid?” She asked.  
He noticed the file on her desk and grabbed it, frowning. “Veronica, this needs to stop.” He whispered. “You haven’t been sleeping, have you?” The question was rhetorical and she knew it. “He’s still out there Reid!” She snapped standing from her seat so fast that it went flying back on its wheels. A moment of silence fell between them and she calmed herself, thankful of the lack of co-workers in the building. “Sorry, I don’t know why I snapped like that.” She apologized, refusing to make eye contact.  
“I do. This lack of sleep is affecting your mood, increasing agitation and stress.” He began but before his lecture could continue she cut him off. “Thank you for your concern Reid but it isn’t needed.” She began to gather her things together on the desk. If she couldn’t avoid her nightmares quietly here then she’d have to go home and face the demons in a familiar setting. “You’re leaving?” He asked, confused by her sudden need for departure. “Yes, I should head home.”  
The doctor studied her body language; she was uncomfortable with stiff movements and she seemed to curl into her body with her shoulders slightly hunched. “You and I both know that you aren’t going to sleep. You know, you can always come to my flat with me and I can keep you company.” She just stared at him. “However, if it pleases you to face the quiet walls at home when you wake from your nightmares then go ahead, just know my offer stands.”  
Needless to say half hour later she stood in the middle of the good doctor’s apartment as he went to find her ‘something comfortable to lounge in’. It was obvious to her that he was going to try and get her to sleep but she knew the attempt was futile. As soon as she closed her eyes she would see him again, remember the torcher – the pain. She shuddered at the thought as she heard footsteps coming back toward her. “I’m sure this will fit you.” He held out a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, which she took from him without complaint.  
Spencer grabbed a blanket and turned on the rarely used television, he only used it to watch horrible films and he barely had time for them. He couldn’t help but smile when she returned to the room, the clothes were slightly big on her form; they were old pants of his that he never seemed to toss away.  
She spotted the blanket and gave him a pointed look. “Spencer, it’s not going to work. I’m just not going to go to sleep.”  
“I never said you had to. I thought we’d watch something and enjoy a blanket.” He stated as he watched her. After a pregnant pause she finally crossed the room and took a seat next to him. He let her have control of the remote and she let it go to Animal Planet, there was a documentary on wolves but neither of them really paid attention.  
While he was thinking of ways to finally get her to sleep or at least talk about sleep, she was questions why she was even there. Yes Spencer and her were friends, always had been when she joined the team but he was the only one who bothered to approach her on the situation that she went through. Finally she spoke up. “Why?” It was only a little higher than a whisper but Spencer heard it loud and clear. “Why do you care so much?” She asked. He didn’t have to think about his answer, he already knew. “Because you’re important to me and I don’t think seeing you hurt.”  
She nodded at his answer. “How long since you slept?” He finally asked her. “I’m not sure; two – maybe three days.” He frowned at her answer. “Veronica, will you please try to sleep, for me?” He asked and it was her turn to frown at him. “He’s there waiting. I don’t want to be alone again.” She stated as the familiar sting of tears burned the back of her eyes. “Oh Vee, I won’t let him get you. I’ll stay right here with you.”  
“Will you read to me?” She asked, shyly. He couldn’t help but smile. “Of course.” He stood from the couch and crossed the room to the book shelf. It took him less than 15 seconds to find the book he was looking for and rejoined her on the couch. They lied down together as he turned the television off and she cuddled into his side, her head resting on his chest. It was tight squeeze but they made it comfortable. Once she was settled he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and she smiled slightly.  
He cracked the book open, her favorite book in the world, and began to speak with a perfect storyteller voice. “Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the riverbank, and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, ‘and what is the use of a book’, thought Alice, 'without pictures or conversation?'”  
Halfway through the second chapter Spencer noticed that Veronica had fallen asleep. Closing the book, he turned out the light and wrapped his arms around her. “I’ll always keep you safe. You mean everything to me.” He whispered in her ear before following her in dreamland, where the monsters of the night stayed away from both of their heads.


End file.
